interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Balance
English Etymology From , from * , from (accusative form of) , from + . Pronunciation * * * Noun # A pair of scales. # Libra. # A device used to regulate the speed of a watch, clock etc. # A weight placed on a scale to provide equilibrium; something of equal importance or value. #: Blair thought he could provide a useful '''balance' to Bush's policies.'' # Equilibrium; a state in which opposing forces cancel each other out. # Mental equilibrium; calmness, a state of remaining clear-headed and unperturbed. # Support for both viewpoints, substances etc or neither; neutrality. # Apparent harmony in arts, design etc. between differing colours, sounds, etc. # The overall result of conflicting forces, opinions etc.; the influence which ultimately "weighs" more than others. #: The '''balance' of power finally lay with the Royalist forces.'' #: I think the '''balance' of opinion is that we should get out while we're ahead.'' # A list accounting for the debits on one side, and for the credits on the other. # The result of such a procedure; the difference between credit and debit of an account. #: I just need to nip to a bank and check my '''balance'.'' Synonyms * (scales): pair of scales, scales, weighing machine, weighbridge (for vehicles) * (equilibrium): equilibrium * (support for both viewpoints): disinterest, even-handedness, fairness, impartiality, neutrality, non-partisanship * (list of credits and debits): account Antonyms * (equilibrium): non-equilibrium, imbalance, unbalance * (support for both viewpoints): bias, favor/favour, partiality, partisanship, prejudice, unfairness Derived terms ;Accounting: * adjusted trial balance * analytical balance * balance of payments * balance sheet * balanced scorecard * closing balance * comparative balance sheet * trial balance * opening balance ;Other: * balance beam * balance of nature * balance of power * balance of trade * balance wheel * balancing act * chemical balance * hang in the balance * in the balance * keep one's balance * lose one's balance * off balance * on balance * strike a balance * throw off balance Translations * Albanian: peshore * Arabic: * Armenian: * Bosnian: , , * Bulgarian: , * Chinese traditional/simplified: 天秤,天秤 (tiān píng) * Croatian: * Dutch: * Finnish: vaaka, varsivaaka * French: * German: * Greek: * Gujarati: તુલા (tulā) * Hebrew: * Hindi: , * Hungarian: * Ido: balanco * Italian: * Japanese: 秤 (hakari), 天秤 (tenbin) * Kurdish: * Norwegian: * Persian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: вага , теразије , кантар *: Roman: vaga , terazije , kantar * Spanish: * Swedish: balansvåg , våg , vågskål * Telugu: త్రాసు (traasu), కాటా (kaaTaa) * Turkish: , * Urdu: (tarāzū) , (tulā) , (mīzān) * Albanian: ekuilibër * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: equilibri, * Chinese traditional/simplified: 平衡, 平衡 (píng héng) * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Greek: * Hebrew: , * Ido: equilibro * Italian: * Japanese: 均衡 (kinkō), バランス (baransu) * Kurdish: , , , , * Norwegian: * Romanian: , * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: равнотежа *: Roman: ravnoteža * Slovene: ravnotežje , ravnovesje * Spanish: * Swedish: , , * Telugu: సమతుల్యత (samatulyata) * Turkish: * Albanian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese traditional/simplified: 和諧, 和谐 (hé xié) * Croatian: * Dutch: * German: Ausgewogenheit * Greek: * Hebrew: * Italian: * Spanish: * Swedish: avvägning * Albanian: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: balanç * Chinese traditional/simplified: 結存, 結存 (jié cún) * Dutch: * French: * German: , * Greek: * Hebrew: * Ido: bilanco * Italian: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: balansräkning * : kempouez * : balanco, equilibro * : keseimbangan, keserasian Verb # to make (items) weigh up. # (figurative) to make (concepts) agree. # to hold (an object or objects) precariously. # to make the credits and debits of (an account) correspond. # to be in equilibrium. # to have matching credits and debits. Derived terms * balanced * balance out * balance the books Translations * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: equilibrar, compensar * German: * Norwegian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: балансирати *: Roman: balansirati * Spanish: * Swedish: * Bosnian: * German: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: балансирати *: Roman: balansirati * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * German: balancieren, im Gleichgewicht halten * Norwegian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: балансирати *: Roman: balansirati * Swedish: balansera * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * German: bilanzieren * Italian: * Norwegian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: балансирати *: Roman: balansirati * Spanish: * Swedish: balansera * Bulgarian: * Finnish: olla tasapainossa * Swedish: balansera, jämna ut sig, stå och väga, vara i jämvikt * Bulgarian: * : ponderar Category:1000 English basic words ---- French Etymology From * , from , from ''bi-'' (see Latin bis) and lanx. Pronunciation * * Noun # scales # balance # balance # drop-net # , snitch Verb # # # # # Related terms * balancer * balançoire Anagrams * * bancale ---- Spanish Noun # balance ar:balance de:balance et:balance el:balance fa:balance fr:balance gl:balance ko:balance hy:balance io:balance id:balance it:balance kn:balance kk:balance lt:balance li:balance hu:balance ml:balance my:balance no:balance pl:balance pt:balance ru:balance simple:balance fi:balance sv:balance ta:balance te:balance th:balance tr:balance uk:balance vi:balance wa:balance zh:balance